Players and Secrets
by FlareonRocks
Summary: Brick and Blossom see each other after years and the hate rises, but soon turns into love and trust.
1. Blood Boils

**Hey everybody. I'm starting up a new story. I only have a few ideas for it and I have no clue how often I'll be updating. But I hope you'll read anyway.**

**Oh and the first little while you may feel like you know whats going to happen. Don't be so sure, you never know what I'll do. **

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. Or any songs referenced.  
Rated T for Teen

* * *

Blossom POV

"OK class we will be starting a new project today. I am going to assign your partners to you. All except for Blossom. Unfortunately because we have an odd number of students you will be working alone." The teacher said. I sighed and nodded. This happened all the time. I get the best grades, so when somebody has to be alone I am.

"That's all for today class. Feel free to start working. The information packets are up here on my desks. And before you ask yes you may listen to your music players and all that music making stuff." He added. I smirked. He always had old time lingo but had just gone to descibing things. I grabbed an information packet and sat back down. I put in my head phones and started listening to some music. I got to work.

About 12 minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the teacher and behind him was a familier looking guy. I pulled out a head phone.

"Sorry Mr. Laerton." I said.

"It's OK Blossom. Now we got a new student so he will be your partner. Sense I assume you heard his name I won't bother. Have fun." Mr Laerton said going back to his desk. The kid pulled a chair next to my desk and sat down.

"I know you didn't hear my name. You were listening to Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects." He said.

"How did you know?" I asked a tad confused.

"You could say I have extremely good hearing. Plus I can read mouths." He said smirking. I smiled and set it to another song.

"What am I listening to now?" I said. He looked me in the eyes and paused for a second. I noticed something about his, they were red. Hey shook his head.

"Can't be....Anyways you're listening to Everything is Alright by Motion City Soundtrack. I have to admit doll you have a good taste in music." He said.

"OK you look so familiar. What's your full name?" I asked.

"Brick Jojo. I don't have a middle name." He replied. "And by the way you seem familiar to. What's your full name?"

"Blossom Utonium." I said. Our eyes locked and we both stood up.

"I knew those weren't contacts. I thought you moved." Brick said. He had a death glare.

"No we couldn't leave Townsville. I thought you guys were home schooled." I said returning the glare.

"No Mojo's a lazy-ass monkey. And the law caught on." He replied.

Both our eyes lit up and we shot at each other. With the impact of the shots colliding Brick and I flew backwards. We both flew up and darted towards each other. We attacked each other with everything we had but neither could get a shot in. There was blue and green blurbs in other places in the sky. I knew that the girls would catch on soon. Then I saw the blue one go away. Then the green. Both me and Brick stopped and looked at each other. There was worry in his eyes as a pain shot through me. I heard Brick yell in pain and I screamed. The world went black as I felt my body fall.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'm back and bringing my cliffs with me!

So Will Brick and Blossom keep trying to kill each other? Will a little love spark? What is happening with the siblings? Find out next time in, 'Players and Secrets." Please Rate and Review! :)


	2. Amazing Looking

Disclaimer:I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any songs mentioned.  
Rated T for Teen

* * *

A few hours later.  
Brick's POV.

I came back to consciousness but I didn't open my eyes. I felt bands on my wrists and ankles. I was still wearing clothes and I was kind of nauseous. But I didn't focus on it that long.

Blossom was there. She was amazing looking. I mean I had had about 16 girlfriends in the past year alone.(About 32 in all sense I started dating two-years ago.) They were all hot. But Blossom she was stunning. Hot would be a down grade for how she looked to me. But just thinking about her made my blood boil. But that couldn't hide all that was her.

I just...hung there...I guess, and started listening to what was going on. I heard breathing and I winced. That had to be Blossom. I heard a slight voice singing. It was That's All By Genesis. She did have good taste. But her voice was velvet. My blood stopped boiling and I opened my eyes. Sure enough there was Blossom. Hanging by her wrists and ankles. She stopped singing and looked at me. She blushed and looked away.

"Doll why you doing that? You have an awesome voice." I said in my reassuring voice. I only used that voice when I was comforting a girlfriend but I didn't care.

"I know. But nobody else can ever know." She whispered.

"Why not?" I whispered back.

"They'd get on my case. I'm suppose to be the quiet, smart, shy one. But really...I love music. It's my other life." She replied. I was surprised.

"That'd be good for you. What's stopping you?" I asked.

"My identity. And a lead guitarist. That's all I need." She answered.

"Wow Doll...." I started.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Blossom cut me off.

"Oh sorry. I don't even think of it anymore. I have a reputation of being a player and as some would say a god in bed. But I'm a virgin. So I always have sluts be my girls. And they think of me as a player so I have to talk like that to keep up the image." I admitted. I wasn't proud of it. She smiled.

"We're in the same ball park. Like I said I'm keeping up an image as well. I always have to get good grades, I can't hang out with anybody, I need to make myself unattractive to guys. But really I'm just a music girl." She said.

"If your trying to make yourself unattractive you're failing miserably." I said before I could think about it. I blushed a deep red. We both stayed quiet and I could tell she was blushing too.

I looked around where I was. We were in a medium sized pinkish-red room with white carpet. There was nothing in there but a door, locked I assume, and the bands that hung us on the walls. It was a narrow and long room. Me and Blossom hung across from each other. A voice suddenly came from the door. It was the professor.

"Ok. I know we owe you six an explanation but we need to let the rooms take their effect. And don't try talking into the other rooms it won't work. All the rooms are sound proof." He said. I heard some buttons being pressed and a door close. A few moments later the bands released and me and Blossom fell to the floor. Then the room did weird things.

The room grew side ways so it was no longer thin and narrow. It was a good amount wider and cots popped out of the wall. A round table appeared in the middle along with two chairs. A keypad came out of the wall by the door. Also A window with a slot appeared. There was a medal sheet on the other side. Everything had the same color scheme. Blossom was shaking terribly on the floor. I ran over to her.

"Blossom are you OK?" I said, sitting in front of her and placeing my hands on her shoulders. She kept shaking.

"Last time I was in something like this they did bad things to me...." She whispered. I was beyond confused.

"What happened?" I whispered into her ear. She had tears running down her face as she barely whispered out.

"Let's just say some bad people made it so that I'm no longer a virgin."

* * *

Yes I know, not exactly a good image. But this is not a trama story so don't get to worried.

What exactly happened to Blossom? How will Brick react? What is going on in this strange room? Find out next time in, 'Players and Secrets.' Please Rate and Review! :)


	3. Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any songs/lyrics mentioned.  
Rated T for Teen

OK I know I haven't had any comments yet, but I want to reassure something. THE OTHER SECRETS THAT ARE TO COME WILL NOT BE AS BAD. By the way not ment to be like yelling but to get the point across.

* * *

Brick's POV 

"Let's just say some bad people made it so that I'm no longer a virgin."

The words came out of Blossom's mouth and mine dropped. I held her close to me. She started crying and I realized if there was ever a time for her to need a friend, it was now.

"Blossom....I'm so sorry. What did your family do?" I whispered trying to comfort her.

"Nothing. I didn't tell them. They guy said if anybody ever found out that somebody else found out he would find people to come after me. So I've stayed quiet as can be." She barely whispered. I held her tighter. It was bad enough for that to happen to a girl, let alone not being able to talk to anybody about it.

"Brick..." She said after a few minutes. "I need you to promise not to tell anybody. This will be our little secret."

"I promise." I whispered. Then I smirked. "My Dirty Little Secret?" Blossom smiled. Then we both sang,

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret. _

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, _

_just another regret hope that you can keep it, _

_my dirty little secret. _

_Who has to know?_

She smiled at me and I smiled back. I started having butterflies in my stomach as our eyes locked. The entire planet seemed to stop and I didn't think there was a happier place. Then there was a chime by the keypad. Or I guess more properly called intercom.

Me and Blossom stood and rushed over to it.

"Hello in there reds." I heard professor say. "Now I'm going to tell you what we're up to and who we is referring to."

"Professor why are you doing this?" Blossom said.

"Patience Blossom." He said. "Now when Mojo found out that the six of you would be going to the same school he came to me. He explained that because the boys were made to kill you girls that he was worried something would happen when you saw each other for the first time in a while. I realized that he was probably right and I got worried. So we teamed up and I built three chambers in Mojo's house."

"Wait then why didn't we realize this was happening?" I asked.

"Easy. It was in Mojo's old lab. You guys never go down there thus you never saw it." The professor answered. "Now to continue what I was saying I built three chambers and with some help gave them appropriate color schemes. Each room is a little different. The room for Buttercup and Butch is padded so that they can fight all they want and not get hurt. Boomer's and Bubbles' has a type of wall that will be able to resist the telekinesis and super sonic scream. Yours was built so that no matter what elements you use, AKA ice and fire, it will never change temperature and the the effects will be completely useless against each other."

"OK....but why are we in here?" Blossom asked.

"Because you are uncontrollable. I know you've heard this a million times but as you get older you bodies change. Although it came late for you six it did much more. Your powers are much stronger and they are going to be going wild when you have no strength. AKA when you're asleep. If that isn't reason enough for you, this will be. As with normal humans as you grow older you start having feelings for the other gender. This COULD cause you to have strong feelings for your counterpart. But also your bodies naturally dislike each other. So this causes your already mixed up bodies to go into over drive and possibly kill you." The professor continued.

"Then why the hell did you lock us up together?" I practically yelled.

"Language Brick. Anyways...." He tried to continue.

"Professor this is a lot of information. Just sum it all up." Blossom said.

"Ok. We locked you guys up together in order to study what will happen and keep the town safe." He said. "You'll be living together here. You will have free range of the town once I'm done talking to you. Any other questions? No. Good. Feel free to fly through the now open ceiling." The Professor finished. The ceiling opened and me and Blossom flew out.

* * *

A half hour later.

Me and Blossom flew around town looking around for some place to hang out. We eventually came upon a teen club called, "The hidden rose". We headed inside.

The inside was awesome. There was a soda bar, a stage (with karaoke machine), a dance floor and tons of couches everywhere. We sat down on a couch and a DJ got up front.

* * *

There you have it. I know the title doesn't make sense yet but it will very soon.

So Will everybody like their new living arrangements? What's the DJ going to say? Will we ever talk to the other siblings? Find out next time in, 'Players and Secrets." Please rate and review! :)


	4. Whiskey Lullaby

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any songs mentioned.  
Rated T for Teen

**Shout out to MusicSoulReaper who told me to use that song.**

* * *

Blossom's POV  
After a lot of information was loaded on to me and Brick we decided that we needed to find some place where we could just hang out.

We found the hidden rose and headed in. It was amazing but my eyes instantly went to the karaoke machine. I wished I could sing but I knew I couldn't. Even if this place was on the other side of town from my school I knew people would find out.

Me and Brick sat down as the DJ got up.

"Hey all you party people under a certain age. Hope you're doing good. Cause you know what time it is? It's duet time!" He called out. We all cheered.

"OK awesome energy. Now what two people will be our duo tonight? That will be the carrot tops on the purple couch!" The DJ crying. I looked around but realized it was me and Brick. We both blushed the color of our hair. People pushed us up onto the stage and the DJ gave us a list of songs we could choose from and sent us backstage.

"Brick! I can't do this! I'm to damn nervous. I can't sing!" I yelled and started going on.

Brick's POV   
Blossom was going on and on about how she wouldn't be able to sing. I wanted to get a word in edge wise but I needed to shut her up. So I did what I always did to get girls quiet,

I kissed her.

It wasn't a very long one but it was long enough to get her quiet. I didn't have a crush on her, but it was a nice kiss.

"Now Bloss, calm. We're on the other side of town where nobody we know is. So calm the fuck down." I said. I didn't want to use those words but my blood had heated up from kissing her and it wasn't the good type. (it was the 'I want her dead' type.)

"OK I'm calm. What song should we go with?" She asked. She was fidgeting a bit so I figured she had the same, I want you dead, feeling.

We choose a random song and headed back onto stage. We were holding hands mostly because Blossom needed something to squeeze. We got center stage and the room went silent. I looked at Blossom and she nodded. We started singing the song we choose, Whiskey Lullaby by Alison Krauss and Brad Paisley. Mostly cause we REALLY couldn't find anything else that we knew.

* * *

After the song   
Me and Blossom finished the song and waited. People were just staring at us. I felt Blossom sqeezing my hand tighter. I just looked at the DJ.

"Well.....You two.....Nobody expected that...." He said. We must have had questioning looks on our faces because somebody in the audience said,

"You two may be enemies but damn you can sing well together." The person said. Blossom hugged me tight and I hugged back but I didn't move. I never thought I could sing. We both headed backstage after Blossom let go of me.

"Wow...." I managed to whisper. Blossom looked at me.

"Brick you're amazing." She said. I felt my face heat up as I looked at her. She was looking at me as well. We were standing only a few inches apart, but I could feel myself moving closer to her. I started leaning towards her and her towards me. WE both closed our eyes. I felt her breathing.

"Hey, carrot tops!" We heard the DJ call. We backed away from each other and blushed. He walked in.

"You guys were amazing." He said. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

"We'll see." I said. The DJ left and I looked at Blossom. She was looking at the clock. I looked too and saw we needed to be back in our 'room' in ten minutes. We raced out the door and flew back as fast as we could.

In Bricks mind.

What was I about to do? I came close to kissing a puff without trying to shut her up. I could've caught on fire.

But she was kind of cute....Or I guess the more correct term would be beautiful. No. I can't have a crush on her. I'm a player. She's a nerd. I've been in 32 relationships. She's been in none.

I couldn't hide my feelings forever though. I needed to kiss her out of pleasure once. Then when my blood boiled I would know for sure that we weren't meant to be.

......But what if my blood didn't boil?

* * *

Hope you liked it.

So will Brick kiss Blossom? Will the two go back to the club? Will they make it back 'home' in time? Find out next time in, 'Players and Secrets.' Please rate and review! :)


	5. NO!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls  
Rated T for Teen

* * *

That night.  
Brick's POV

Me and Blossom had barely made it back in time. When we got back the ceiling closed and we heard something lock. Blossom looked at me.

"Well, that was an interesting day." She said. I laughed.

"Yeah not everyday you get captured by your friends guardian, get locked up like a guinea pig, find out you're going to be like a test subject, find a cool teen club to hang out at, sing a duet, have people love your singing, then barely make it back to your unclosure before who knows what happens." I said. We both cracked up. I sighed and sat on my cot. It was really comfy so I laid down.

"Brick, I have a question." Blossom said.

"Shoot."

"Why did you become a player? You seem like such a nice guy, now, and I just don't see how you made that choice."

"I didn't really choose." I replied. "You see what happened was when I turned 14 my hair was still long, I started living in this hoodie, and I never took my hat off unless I had to. So girls got the impression that I was one."

"So did you cchange to make them happy?"

"No. I hid and let a different personality take over."

"So kind of like me except you did yours when you became older."

"Exactly." I said. I looked over at Blossom and saw she was sitting on her cot brushing her hair. I looked around the room again when I realized something.

I stood up and went up to the intercom thing.

"Hey Professor, a couple questions." I said. After a minute the Professor replied.

"Yes Brick?" He said.

"A-Where are our clothes? B-Where's the bathroom? for future reference. C-Are we still going to be going to public school? And D-will we be getting pillows and blankets?" I asked.

"To answer those in order, You each have a closet near the back of the room by your beds. You each have your own bathroom near the bottom of your beds. Yes you will be going to school as normal under a few conditions. And yes just give me a minute. That's all the answers for tonight. Try to get to bed at a decent time. Good night." He finished.

After a moment pillows and blankets shot out of the wall and landed in the middle of the floor. I grabbed 1 pillow and 2 of the 4 blankets. Blossom grabbed the others and we both made our beds. I headed to my bathroom.

I finished all my business and looked at myself in the mirror. I grinned. I had some stubble on my chin. I stroked it and brushed my teeth. I finished that and changed into what I slept in, plaid lounge pants. I never wear a shirt when I sleep and I was not starting today. I went back into the room wear Blossom was looking around. She was wearing a pink tank top and lighter pink lounge pants with clouds on them. She didn't see me so I snuck up behind her and scared her.

"Holy shit stay away from me!" She scream doing a round house kick. She hit me in a very uncomfortable place. I hunched over and said..

"OK. You win." She looked at me.

"Oh Brick. I'm so sorry just you scared me. Are you OK?" She said.

"Yeah." I answered straightening up. "Hey I'm gonna try to fall asleep. You should probably try the same." I said. She nodded and we both got into our cots. I turned off the light and laid there. I just laid there for a while then I heard a soft breathing. Blossom was asleep.

* * *

Blossom dream  
Blossom's POV

I was sitting on a couch in the middle of a darkish room.

"Hey doll, what you doing all by yourself?" I heard a voice say. I smiled.

"Not much. Come join me." I replied. Brick came and sat next to me.

"Sorry 'bout calling you doll just couldn't help it." He said putting his arm around me.

"It's OK hun. Plus you know I love it when you call me that. So where have been?" I asked while resting my head on his chest.

"Nowhere really. Just getting some stuff. Now what's bothering you?" He asked. There was concern in his voice.

"Just...Why did it take so long for you to come save me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Brick asked. Then a large hand came and lifted him up into the air. Fuzzy Lumpkins appeared.

"Hey there. Do you know what time it is?" Fuzzy asked. When he got no reply he answered his own question.

"Huntin' time." He said. He raised his boom stick and aimed at Brick. Brick started struggling and a box fell out of his pocket. I picked it up and opened it. Inside was a wonderful ring.

"Blossom!" Brick yelled. "I love you! I have sense we had to stay in that weird room together! I was going to prove that to you tomorrow at your 18th birthday!" fuzzy laughed.

"Awh how cute? Well Brick, say goodbye to your precious little Blossom." He said. He aimed once again and fired.

"NO!!!!" I screamed. I kept on screaming then the world went black.

* * *

Out of the dream.  
I was laying in my bed and Brick was over me. Even in the dark I could tell he was worried.

"Blossom, what happened? You were screaming bloody murder." He said. I stood up and looked around. I was in our room. I looked at Brick who was standing by me. I hugged him tight.

"Your not dead." I whispered. He hugged me back.

"Your right. I'm not." He whispered back. I felt his body heat up a bit. I looked up at face and he looked down on me.

I felt him leaning closer to me. I didn't do anything cause I wasn't exactly sure what I wa suppose to do. Then, he kissed me.

Brick's POV   
I kissed Blossom. I had said I would and I was sticking to it. But something strange happened, I didn't move. I just kept kissing her. I pulled her closer and felt her on my chest. She was kissing back and it was just wonderful.

* * *

There you have it. I know that the chapters have been kind of boring and short but I need to have a lot of explanation so you won't be completely confused later.

So Will the kiss turn into anything more? What will go on at school? Are similar things happening to the siblings? Find out next time in, 'Players and Secrets." Please rate and review! :)


	6. Lip locking

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls  
Rated T for Teen

* * *

The next morning  
Brick's POV

I woke up in the morning to a blaring army alarm.

"Shut it off!" I heard Blossom yell. The alarm turned off. I turned over and saw that Blossom was sitting on her bed. The sheets were in a huge knot and her hair was a wreck.

"Bloss, I know you had a nightmare last night, but how did you sleep otherwise?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Not so good. I wasn't able to sleep much after you...." She trailed off. I saw her blush and she went into her bathroom. What did I do last night? Oh wait...I kissed her. I went into my bathroom and put my hands on the sink. I stared into myself in the mirror. There was one problem with the kiss last night,

My blood hadn't boiled.

I kept staring at myself trying to remember how I exactly felt. All I remembered was that when I was holding her it felt like she just fit into my arms. I shook my head and realized it was probably because I was her counterpart.

I did all the stuff I normally did in the morning, (did my business, brushed my teeth, got dressed) and headed back into the room. Blossom was trying to brush her hair.

"Ow. Ow. Ow!" She kept saying. "Man I wish I could see Bubbles right now. She is the only person who can fix my hair when it's this bad." I shrugged as if to say sorry I don't know what to do, then I made my bed. I decided that I should make Blossom's to so I did.

"Thanks. Now, how-" Blossom started to say but was then cut off my the door opening.

"Hey reds. How come you haven't left yet?" Said a familiar voice. A second later Boomer and Bubbles came into the room.

"Serriosly it's cool in the main room. It has the kitchen, a bunch of arcade games, every video game system you can think of and a 50' TV." Boomer explained. Blossom and I just looked at them.

"By the looks on your faces I'm guessing you thought the door was locked huh?" Bubbles said going over to Blossom to aid her.

"Fine. We thought the door was locked. Oh well." Blossom said as Bubbles brushed her hair.

"We'll see you two out here. And hurry we need to leave soon-ish." I said\, leaving the room with Boomer. Sure enough it was a big room exacly as he had descibed it.

"Hey bro, can I talk to you about something?" Boomer said tossing me an apple.

"Sure."

"How do you think I should ask a certain girl out?"

"Well it depends on the girl. Is she a slut?"

"No."

"Prep?"

"No."

"Goth?"

"No."

"Then who is it?" I said while biting into the apple.

"Bubbles." He answered. I spit out the bit of apple I had just bitten off.

"Bubbles? Bubbles? Why her? You could have any girl you want. And you choose Bubbles?" I practically yelled.

"Dude shush. I know I could have any girl but I don't want any girl I want somebody special. AKA one of the Puffs. And the only one of them I can see myself with is Bubbles." He said.

"But you can have anybody in our school."

"I know. And I want Bubbles." He said. I knew I needed backup so I took his arm and dragged him over to Butch's and Buttercup's door.

"If you won't listen to me, I'll get a second opinion on us being with the Puffs." I said. I opened up the door and mine and Boomer's mouths in front of us was the one thing I least expected.

Butch and Buttercup were in a full on lip lock in the middle of their room. I quickly shut the door and looked at Boomer. I shook my head and said,

"Looks like I need to convince two people."

* * *

There you have it everybody! I really hope you're getting sucked into the series.

So Is there really magic with the greens? Will Boomer ask out Bubbles? Does Brick really think that way? Find out next time in, 'Players and Secrets." Please rate and Review! :)


	7. Ain't Blackmailing Fun?

Disclaimer:I do not own the Powerpuff Girls  
Rated T for Teen

* * *

In Brick's head.  
OK, what am I going to do? Boomer is going to ask out Bubbles no matter what I do. Butch was making out with Buttercup. And I keep wanting to hold Blossom close to my body.

This can't happen! They killed us! If anything it should be making us stronger like that time when Him brought us back to life. But it's not! We're staying the fucking same! There has to be some explanation of why we don't explode anymore. OK let me think this through.....

What Him said was almost exacly this:  
"Circle, circle, dot, dot. Now you have a cootie shot."

What still baffles me is we actually have a scar like that. On the insides of our left arms. OK if I look at mine...wait a minute..... I have both circles but the dot is just on both of them. I know when I was little I had both dots and circles. They were spread out though.

The only thing I can come up with is that the shot is loosing effect, or because we're getting older the chemicals in it are mutating and causing us to not explode or get stronger.

And of course, knowing my luck, it was the second one. Guess there's nothing that I can change. (During this thought process the 6 had headed off to school)

* * *

Out of Brick's thoughts   
Blossom's POV

We got to school about a half hour early. When we walked into school we got the strangest, most terrified looks ever. I could guess why. We were the six most powerful humans in the country. And as you can imagine together we were a pretty scary group.

Anyways we paired up and headed our separate ways.

Boomer had really wanted to talk to Bubbles about something and she really wanted to show him the schools student art gallery. So They headed off in the way of the fine arts classes.

Buttercup and Butch they had some stuff they had wanted to do. (After seeing Brick close their door the way he did I assumed they were an item now.) So they headed off to the track field.

I headed off to my locker to drop my stuff off and Brick followed me. He had told me he wanted a tour of the school so we were going to do that once I dropped my stuff off.

On another note, why did he kiss me? It made me blush just thinking about it. I mean the first time he had kissed me to shut me up it had been so fast most wouldn't count it as a kiss. But when he did it last night it felt like he had put his whole heart into it. I will never forget how it felt when he had his arms around me. It had felt like the entire world was happy.

Anyways after a few minutes we had arived at my locker.

"Hey Blossom, I know this might be a pain, but do you think I can store my big books in your locker until I get one?" Brick asked once we had got there.

"Sure." I said as I started dialing in my combination. I got my locker open and a note fell out. Brick looked at it with question and I picked it up. We put our stuff in my locker then I started reading the note aloud.

"Dear Songbirds...." I read the first line. Both our eyes went wide. I started reading again, softer.

"Dear Songbirds,  
I saw you at the hidden rose last night. Who ever would have guessed that you two would be the perfect duet? Obviously you guys want to keep this a secret or you wouldn't have been at the opposite side of the town. AND you wouldn't have flown away so fast. So, if you want to keep the secret safe I suggest you listen to my next note. Until then, have fun with singing.  
Ain't blackmail fun?  
-The Hidden Face"

Brick's POV  
Blossom read the letter aloud and I just couldn't believe it. Who would want to blackmail us? Everybody in school was afraid of us and our siblings. Why would they blackmail us? I looked at Blossom and she was just staring at the letter in disbelief. I knew one thing then and there.

"Hey Blossom. I have some sweet and sour news for ya'." I said.

"What is it?" She asked looking me in the eyes. I looked back into hers and the entire world stopped. I knew what I had to do in order to tell her this right.

I wrapped my arms around her, dipped her in the middle of the hallway, and pressed my lips to hers. I tightened my hold around her. After a minute I finished the kiss and said,

"We're in this together."

* * *

There you have it. I'll be honest I was going to have it be a cliff right after he said that he had sweet and sour news but sense I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to update I decided to go with it in this chapter.

So Does this mean Brick likes Blossom? Will she like him back? Who's blackmailing them? Find out next time in, 'Players and Secrets." Please rate and review! :)


	8. Hula Skirts and Races

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls  
Rated T for Teen

* * *

"We're in this together."

I just stood there looking at Blossom. I was still holding her up from dipping her in the hallway. We just kept looking at each other so we didn't even notice the big crowd.

My arms were getting tired and I really didn't want her to fall so I helped her back to her feet and just looked at her. We were both quiet and the entire hallway seemed to be to. I still my arms around her so I pulled her into a hug. Then I just stood there. She did the same. The bell rang and students went to their classes but neither of us moved.

"Brick..." I heard her whisper.

"Yeah?" I replyed in the same soft tone.

"This doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we killed you guys. Then when you came back you just kept getting stronger. All this was caused by us kissing you. How is this happening? I have a theory but that's not the point. Aren't we suppose to be at each others throats?"

"Yeah but after we got taking that feeling slowly went away."

"But what if it came back?"

"No." I said. I backed away a few inches then put my hands on her shoulders. "I've been thinking the same thing. But that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we find the person who's blackmailing us."

"But.." She started.

"No but's. The only thing we need to worry about is this messed up weirdo. And getting through it together." I said. I suddenly felt stiff.

"Ok." She agreed. "In that case I only have one thing. Does this mean you like me?" I'm smiled slightly.

"What do you think, doll?"

* * *

Thankfully both me and Blossom had no classes first period. (I changed my schedual so that we would have all the same classes. I can have anybody making fun of her)  
So that was nice.

Unfortunately our little kiss had gotten around extremely fast. So now everybody pointed and whispered in the halls. Girls gave Blossom the meanest looks they could, and guys teased me for liking her. But we just ignored it. All we could think about was who could be blackmailing us.

When lunch came around we went to Blossoms locker to drop off our stuff. When she opened it a note fell out so we quickly put our stuff away and read it.

Dear Songbirds,  
Awh. You two are an item. I wanted to see that happen and thankfully, I did. Yup if you would've paid attention you would have an idea of who I am. To bad you didn't. Anyways your first thing was to get together. Wow aint that grand? Anyways you'll have your other note by the end of the day. So watch for it.  
Maybe you're mind-readers!  
-The Hidden Face.

We read the note and I sighed.

"Well I guess no harm no fowl. But we need to find out who this is." I said closing the locker and leaning against it.

"Yeah I guess. But still. If we don't find out soon who knows what will happen." Blossom said putting the note in her back pocket.

"I think we should go back to the hidden rose. That way we can look out for familiar faces." I suggested

"Yeah. Lets go after school. And no need to sing a duet lets just do any song." She said starting to walk to the cafeteria. I followed next to her.

"OK. Let's go check up on the siblings." I said.

* * *

In the cafeteria  
We got our food and sat at a table with our siblings. They greeted us with the expected,

"Blossom and Brick, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." We just laughed and sat down.

"So I take it you all heard?" Blossom asked. Buttercup laughed.

"Heard? Nooooo. We only had a million people asking if we were all going to get together." She said. Boomer grinned.

"Well considering what me and Brick saw you to doing this morning that seems like a big possibility." He said. Butch and Buttercup blushed very slightly.

"What do you mean?" Butch asked, you could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Oh nothing much." I said with a smirk. "Only you two swapping morning spit in the middle of your room!" Me, Boomer, Blossom, and Bubbles burst out laughing. The other two blushed a deep red.

"Looks like the secrets out, huh babe?" Butch said to Buttercup while looking at her.

"Yeah. Oh well. All secrets come out eventually." Buttercup said. I felt Blossom look at me and I looked down.

The end of lunch came. Me and Blossom headed to her locker. Some emo dude stopped us about halfway there though.

"Hey Blossom." The dude said.

"Hey Barry. Brick this is my locker neighbor." Blossom said. I nodded.

"Hey." Barry said. "Anyways is it true that you two are together?"

"Yup." I replied.

"Cool. See you later." He said walking in some direction. We went back to walking.

"Barry's a nice dude. He is an emo, but that doesn't matter. He doesn't act it around me." Blossom said. We got to the locker. Blossom opened it and pulled out the note we had expected to be there.

Dear Songbirds,  
See? I stick to my promises. Anyways your next task is kind of bitter sweet in a way. You need to go back to the Hidden Rose and sing. Not to bad of a task. But you need to agree to his deal. Good luck.  
I wonder if he'll spawn the normal deal.  
-The Hidden Face.

"We are mind readers." I said after finishing the letter. Blossom laughed.

"Yeah we are. But what now?" She said. I shrugged.

"We put on hula skirts and have a running contest."

* * *

Hope you liked it. And just as a note, Barry is not Him. Him is a father of the boys and has gone pretty good sense the key to the world insident.

So What song will the two sing? Will The Hidden Face reveal him/her self? Are they really going to wear hula skirts? Find out next time in, 'Players and Secrets.' Please Rate and Review! :)


	9. Material Items

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any songs mentioned.  
Rated T for Teen

* * *

A few days had past sense the last black mailing note had come. (That day had been Wednesday) The note had told Blossom and Brick to go to the Hidden Rose and except the DJ's offer. The only thing was that the DJ hadn't given them an offer yet. So they went every night, (their siblings unknowing) and sung whatever song they felt like.

Wednesday they had sang Everything is alright by Motion City Soundtrack, Thursday they sang Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects, Friday they sang That's All by Genesis, and Saturday, tonight, they had sang American Saturday Night by Brad Paisley.

Now they were just sitting in their room. It was past curfew so they couldn't go anywhere. So they just decided to do stuff in their room. Blossom was reading a book and Brick was looking through some song lyrics.

Brick's POV  
I was getting really bored just looking through song lyrics. Imean yes I love music but just sitting there was starting to wear on me. I looked over at Blossom, my girlfriend. I loved knowing that she was my girl but something about us being together just felt wrong. I got up and stretched. She didn't look up.

"Hey doll I'm going to.." I started to say. Blossom cut me off.

"Please stop calling me doll. It's a term that makes me sound like some material item. And also it's an offensive term." She said finally looking up from her book. I stared at her. I had a guilty look in my eyes.

"Blossom, I'm sorry it makes you feel that way." I said sitting on her bed next to her. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've stopped."

"Well you just seem so set on calling me that and I didn't want to make you feel bad." She said closing her book.

"It's OK. Trust me I've gone through worse. And just to correct you, doll is not an offensive term."

"Yeah it is. A doll is a material item."

"This is one time where i'm going to have to prove you wrong." I said grabbing a dictionary and flipping through the pages.

"How can you prove me wrong?" She asked.

"Here we go. Doll: 1. A child's toy representing a human being."

"I already knew-"

"Wait a minute. 2. _slang_-an attractive person." I said closing the dictionary.

"You really think I'm attractive?" Blossom said with a smile. I smiled back. I put my arm around her.

"Of course. You're beautiful Bloss. You're also smart, witty and a great singer. You also have a pure heart. I really don't understand how you could go out with me." I said. She looked at me.

"What do you mean? You're handsome, funny, smart and a wonderful singer. How couldn't somebody like you?" She said. I grinned.

"Blossom you really know how to cheer a guy up." I said. I pulled her into a kiss that lasted until we were so tired we could barely stand.

* * *

OK sorry that ones short. And I know I haven't posted in a while it's cause my life has been really busy. I'm hoping to get another one up soon but no promises.

So what is the DJ's Offer? With the two take it? Are Bubbles and Boomer together? Find out next time in, 'Players and Secrets.' Please rate and review! :)


	10. Egg Salad and Apple Juice

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or Mountain Dew  
Rated T for Teen

* * *

The next day.  
Brick's POV

When Blossom and I finally got to sleep last night it was about 3:00 in the morning. But we figured that it didn't matter. Why? It was a Saturday night.

Anyways I got up the next morning at 8:00. Normally I would of been tired but I guess my body had just decided that it had enough sleep. So I got out of bed and put on my hat. I was only wearing my lounge pants besides my hat but at this point I didn't care. The six of us had become good friends.

I headed out to the main room and carefully closed the door behind myself. The only person who was awake (or at least in the main room) was Boomer. He was eating an egg salad sandwich and drinking some apple juice. He had strange food combination's.

"Hey Bro." I said walking over and sitting next to him.

"Hmy" He muffled with a mouth full of food. I laughed and poured myself some orange juice.

"So how'd it go with Bubbles?" I asked taking a sip of my juice.

"It didn't. I chickened out. I just can't get the courage to ask her. But I can't go on much longer just watching from afar." He said finishing his sandwich. Butch came out of his room. He walked over to us.

"Hey Bros. Hows the relationships going?" He asked getting a mountain dew from the fridge and sitting on the counter.

"Well me and Bloss are good. But Boomer hasn't even asked Bubbles out yet." I said shrugging.

"No surprise. Boomer you've always been a chicken. And frankly Brick I don't see why you like her. Minus her fine ass" Butch said with a smirk on his face. I glared at him.

"Shut up. I like Bloss for her heart, unlike you who choose for chest." I said. He growled and tackled me. He pinned me down by my shoulders.

"No I didn't. And DON'T talk about her like that." Butch said. He had anger in his eyes. I flipped us over and I pinned him down.

"Then don't talk about my girl." I said feeling the anger raise up.

Butch pushed me off him and stood. I stood as well. We stood five feet from each other and glared at each other. I heard three doors open in the back but I didn't realize that had happened. So I practically yelled,

"You better not ever talk about Blossom that way. You know how I feel about her."

"Then don't ever talk Buttercup. You know how I feel about her."

"Acually I don't." I said in a mocking voice.

"I love her!" Butch yelled. "So you'd better not talk about her again."

"Well I love Blossom!" I yelled back. "And you know I have for a long time. But has that stopped you from talking about her? NO!" I yelled, my voice started cracking. Butch starred at me.

"Bro," He said in a sincere voice, "I didn't know that you loved her."

"And I didn't know you loved Buttercup." I mumbled. He opened his arms slightly and smiled. I smiled back and hugged him. After a moment of that I patted his back and stepped away.

"Awh isn't that sweet?" Two voices said at the same time. We looked at the kitchen area and saw Blossom and Buttercup sitting on the counter.

"Where's Boomer?" I asked trying to avoid a major blush from what I just yelled. Buttercup pointed to the floor. Boomer was on his back propped up by his elbows and having trouble staying up. Bubbles was on top of him, kissing him passionately.

After a minute of starring in shock Blossom pulled me into our room. She closed her door and looked at me. I was nervous and shaking. Our eyes were locked.

"Hey." I whispered. I just wanted her to say something, anything.

"Hey" She whispered back. She smiled and pushed me against the wall. She kissed me gently and whispered,

"I love you too."

I heard her whisper that and I just stood there. I had a grin on my face. I hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear,

"You've made me the happiest person ever." She giggled at this and said back,

"So I take it that hugging me is better than hugging Butch?" I smirked and nodded.

* * *

There you have it. Once again sorry about not updating very soon. I've just been busy. I'm really hoping I'll be able to write more soon but I'm not sure if I'll be able to.

So how will Brick react to Blossom saying that? How will Buttercup react to what Butch said? Does this mean Bubbles likes Boomer? Find out next time in, 'Players and Secrets' Please rate and review! :)


	11. Screaming and Cheering

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, any music artists, or any songs that are mentioned.  
Rated T for Teen

* * *

That night   
Brick's POV   
You would probably think that a teen night club wouldn't be very busy on a Sunday night.

And you would be dead wrong.

Me and Blossom went to the club to sing like we had been doing every night. And it was busy as hell. But none the less the second we walked in there was TONS of cheering. People backed away and made a little isle so that me and Blossom could get to the stage. When we got up there the DJ started talking over the microphone.

"The reds are here! Yes I know, I'm happy too. But I need to go talk with my little stars for a moment so please enjoy pre-recorded music." There was booing and cheering as he said this. He then escorted me and Blossom into his office.

It was a basic office. File cabinets, a large desk, a big poofy chair behind the desk, and two chairs in front of the desk. There was also a few selves with random nick-knacks on them and tons of photos on the wall.

The DJ closed the door behind us and there was no sound at all.

"Sound proof walls." He answered the unasked question. We all sat down in the appropriate chairs.

"I'm going to cut to the chase." The DJ said. "I want you two to be my new duet. Now before you ask I am a band/music manager. So I know talent when I see it. And you two would be awesome. I could get people to write your songs, you guys would be rich, and of course, nobody would know who you are."

"Wait isn't that basically Hannah Montana but with a duet?" Blossom asked.

"Ugh. No. People knew her identity. Everybody who has came and left this place within the time period sense you started singing has had their mind erased. And no longer has a memory of you. And also people with know you have a real identiyt because you will wear masks." He answered.

"OK. Bloss, what should we do?" I asked her. I wanted to do it, a lot. But it was up to her.

"We'll do it." Blossom said. I grinned and gave her a hug. The DJ smiled.

"Excellent." The DJ said standing. He opened the door and led us out. We were in a small hallway that was just outside the stage. The DJ led us to a door a few feet away. We all headed in and there. IT was a dressing room.

There was five curtained off areas, two racks of clothes (one with male, one with female), and two mirror areas that had dark red masks in front of them.

"Here is everything you'll need. There is also some fake stuff to throw off anybody that breaks in. Aka orange wigs, pink and red contacts, random t-shirts, and a list of random restaurants. So go and get ready for the shirt. I'm going to announce in ten minutes so don't mess around to much." The DJ said. "Oh by the way my name is Kirby. K for short. See you in a few." And with that he left.

ME and Blossom quickly choose our outfits. And changed into them. Blossom's was a dark red dress that had a black strip around her waist. She also wore the mask. My outfit was a dark red suit/pant and a black dress shirt. I wore the mask as well. We kissed each other quickly and headed to our end of the curtain. Almost right on cue k said,

"Hey people! We have our new regulars! The reds!" There was tons of screaming and cheering. We linked our hands and headed out.

There was a full house. The lights were bright and the music for Everything Is Alright was blasting. Our eyes scanned the crowd. Our eyes shot to a certain person in the front row.

With a smirk on his face, and hands in his pockets I would recognize him anywhere....Barry.

* * *

There you have it people! Hope you like it!

So why is Barry there? Will they do anything about it? Will they tell their families about this new job? Find out next time in 'Players and Secrets' Please rate and review! :)


	12. Blackmail Trail

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any songs mentioned  
Rated T for Teen

* * *

Brick's POV  
With a smirk on his face, and hands in his pockets I would recognize him anywhere....Barry.

Me and Bloss looked at each other and back at Barry. He realized that we had seen him so he started pushing back through the crowd trying to get out.

"Security!" I yelled as loud as I could. The guards quickly closed and locked the door. But Barry had just managed to slip outside. Everybody looked up at me. I sighed and looked at the guards by the door.

"False alarm. Lets get this started." I said. Me and Blossom started singing Everything is Alright by Motion City Soundtrack.

* * *

Later that night   
Me and Blossom headed home just before curfew. We were absolutely silent. We were about home when Blossom finally broke the silence.

"I just can't believe it. He was always so nice to me. Why is he the one who's doing this?" She whispered. I shrugged.

"No clue." I said. "Maybe he just wanted attention. Or maybe he's just playing a joke on us. Either way he's going down."

"Who's going down?" A voice behind us said. I looked back and saw our Blue siblings behind us. Blossom looked as well and sighed.

"Brick it's time we tell them." She said looking at me.

"OK. I really don't want to but OK." I said. We flew home.

* * *

Midnight (an hour after we arrived home)  
We all got home. I gathered everyone up in the main room and explained what was going on. From me and Blossom singing, to the Blackmailing, to Barry.

"Well if that really is the case," Butch said after I finished the story, "Then why are we still here? Why ain't we at his house beating the snot out of him?"

"Because we can't hurt him." I said. I sat down next to Blossom.

"Yes we can. Hello? Strongest people in the state." He said. I stood up and held his shoulders.

"Butch listen. He knows that me and Blossom are doing this. That really isn't the problem but if he told people then there would be camera people everywhere. Our lives would be over. It's hard enough to fit in, we don't need it even worse." I said. He smiled and looked at me.

"OK bro." He said. I knew Barry was safe for now but tomarrow he would be dead meat.

* * *

The next day.  
Me and Blossom headed up to our locker (We realized that there was no point in me getting my own. I knew the combo to this one.) Nobody came with us sense we figured Barry would be smart enough to not come to school. Well he must have been an idiot cause he was at his locker, like nothing had happened. We walked over to him just as he closed his locker. He saw us.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" He said. I picked him up by his collar and pushed him up to the locker.

"OK Barry, you have to the count of three to tell me why you're blackmailing us, or I'll call my brothers and they won't give any mercy." I said. He looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about? I was only giving you notes I keep finding in my locker for you." He said. His voice got kind of crackly so I put more force on holding him.

"You're lying. I can tell cause you seem nervous."

"Fine that's not the total truth." He said as fast as he could while still understandable. "I started getting some notes in my locker a couple weeks ago. I don't know who they're from but they're always in envelopes. Inside them is the note for you guys, a note to me and a picture of my mother."

I was a bit confused but I knew that he was telling the truth. I set him down and looked at him.

"Why a picture of your mother?" Blossom asked speaking up.

"The person who's writing the notes to you has my mother. He said that if I don't listen to his notes that he'll beat her. So every time I get a note there's a picture to show her condition." He said. His voice was cracking again and his eyes were slightly watering.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"I wasn't sure if he would do anything. Please don't hurt me." He said cowering a little.

"We aren't going to hurt you. But why did you run away from the club last night when we saw you?" Blossom asked.

"Because I didn't want to get hurt." He answered again. Blossom gave him a hug and then put him at arms length.

"It's OK." She said. "We understand that you were just trying to help your mom." She went to open her locker and I looked at Barry. He was breathing funny. I made a mental note of that and started putting stuff away in the locker. Barry looked at us once more and left.

* * *

There you have it. I had the first part written about a week ago I just hadn't put it up yet cause I wanted to add a lot more.

So who has Barry's mom? Why is that person blackmailing the reds? Will the siblings find out to not beat up Barry before they do? Find out next time in, 'Players and Secrets." Please rate and review! :)


	13. Advanced placement, cops

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any songs mentioned.  
Rated T for Teen.

**Sorry about the long update wait. A ton of end of school stuff is holding me back.**

* * *

In first period   
Brick's POV

After talking to Barry and telling my siblings to not beat him up, me a Blossom went to first period. The project we had when I first came was long and done with. So we just sat in our normal seats and waited for the bell to ring.

"Oh Brick, Blossom, I need to speak with you." Said just before the bell rang. We went up and he continued.

"We seem to have a problem with you two as of late." He said. We stood there shocked. "You two are not in the proper class." He grinned and we sighed in relief.

"What exactly do you mean ?" Blossom asked.

"Well you see your grades and quality of projects show that you're suppose to be in advanced placement classes. You'll have the same team of teachers but different periods for them. Here is your new schedules and I'll see you fifth period." He waved us off and we headed to our new first period, music.

"Wow. Advanced? That's a shocker." I said starring at my new schedual in practic shock. "I never thought I was all that smart. But I guess this shows differently."

"Yes. And why are you so surprised? I always knew you were smart." Blossom said. I just shook my head. She looked at me.

"Brick, what's wrong?" See saw the tears in my eyes.

"It's just that...ever sense you and me met the second time back in kindergarten I've been looked down upon. I couldn't go into any store without a guard on my ass. Just because I made some mistakes. It still happens to this day. And police cars follow me down the street. And if I even look at a weapon on a TV people walk away from me fast. So ever sense I was born I have been treated like scum." I said sitting on a bench and covering my eyes. I was the dude I had to stay strong. Blossom hugged me.

"I have an idea how you feel. Like you have nobody to turn to. Nobody to compare yourself to." She said.

"How could you know that feeling?" I said looking away from her.

"Cause I live it. I may be popular by town standards but when it comes to school I'm just the nerd. And when people start to pick on me they don't help cause they think I'll just use my powers to help." She said.

"It's not the same though. You it's just when you're at school. Me it's everywhere. Unless I'm with you." I said looking at her. I saw that deep inside she truely felt bad for me.

"I know. But I will try to help you through it." She said with a reassuring hug.

"This is why I love you, Bloss. You can always cheer me up." I said hugging her back tight.

"Love you too Brick. Now lets get to class." She grabbed my hand and we went to class.

* * *

There you go. I know it's been a long time and I know it's short but the ideas will come better once I can skip ahead. So...yeah.

Will the advanced classes be any better? Will the cops stop bugging Brick? What are the other pairs up to? Find out next time in, 'Players and Secrets' Please rate and review! :)


	14. Flashing Lights

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any songs mentioned.  
Rated T for Teen

* * *

A few months later School was out for the summer. Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup and Butch still lived in the 'enclosment' in Mojo's basement. They figured that they liked it well enough and nobody really bothered them, so they just decided to make that their home.  
Blossom and Brick still sang nightly at the Hidden Rose. Just now they had their siblings watching them in desquises. Everybody loved them singing other peoples songs and still as popular. In a month and a half it was the girls birthday. In two weeks it was the boys birthday. They were all turning 18. Blossom was particularly worried about this.

At the Hidden Rose   
Blossom's POV

I went to the club by myself just to clear out my head. I didn't wear a dessquise because there was no way I was going to be singing. I was sitting up by the soda bar stressed out. We were all turning 18 this summer and we didn't have any big plans for the future. Well we had plans but we didn't know how we were going to achieve them. I wanted to be a math teacher, and Brick wanted to be a music teacher. And how we were going to be able to get into colledge and pay for it I didn't know. So I was just sitting and thinking about it.

Barry came in and saw me at the counter. He came over and sat net to me. "Hey chica, why do you look so down?" He said.

"It's just that I'm so stressed out. This next year is going to be our last year of free schooling and after that we'll have to pay an arm and a leg. And I don't know where I can get that money. And even with a scholership there will be books and tons of stuff like that and...I'm just stressed." I said admiting to him.

"Well that's at least a year away. No need to worry about it now." He said. We ordered a couple cokes.

"So how's finding a girl friend?" I asked.

"Eh. IT ain't going good. The girl I have a crush on is taken." Barry answered.

"Who's that?"

"Lily Parka."

"She's nice. But I wouldn't hold your breath on getting her. She and Billy have been together sense 7th grade." I told him taking a sip of my coke.

"Ok. Hey lets go watch the entertainment." He said heading over to the really long couch by the stage. I followed him and sat next to him. Some person with brown hair was singing kareoke. And he was awful.

About an hour later the kareoke people were finished and recorded music was playing.

"So have you heard of the reds?" Barry asked suddenly, then grinned. I remembered he knew that Brick and I were the reds.

"Yeah I've heard of them. And I heard that the girl is a real cutie." I laughed.

"She is." Barry said and winked. I blushed a dark red. I looked at him. He was cute too. But I expected that cause all emo's I've met are adorable.

"You really think I'm cute?" I asked.

"Yup. Every guy in school does."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just nobody wanted to ask because A) They slightly remembered Brick from when we were all kids, and B) Nobody thought that they could live up to you."

"Livee up to me? What's so special about me?"

"Hello? Earth to Blossom, you're a super hero. Or at least you were. And along with that your extremly smart and as said before cute." Barry said, then looked away.

"Hey Barry, what's up?" I asked.

"Well..." He looked at me, "I don't like Lily Parka. I like you."

"W-What?" I stammered. Why did he like me? I mean even if what he said was true, why would he like me. I looked at him.

"Why did you never tell me?"

"Cause I was afraid. And now I'm leaving so I wanted to tell you." He said lights on stage started flashing to say that a preformer was about to come on.

"Barry wait." I said standing. "Why do you have to leave?"

"Cause my family found out that my mom's missing so they want me to stay with them and not by myself. I need to go grab a suitcase worth of stuff and leave wit my aunt." He said.

"So this is how we're going to say goodbye for maybe forever?" I asked.

"I guess so." He said. Then looked at me. "I lied. This is how we are."

He grabbed my head and pulled me into a quick kiss. He ended it then gave me a hug. And with that he left. I watched him leave than quickly flew home. Hoping that nobody would ever find out.

* * *

A few weeks later   
Brick's POV

It was about 6:00 at night so me and Blossom got ready and headed over to the hidden rose. We got there soon and headed inside. Blossom went back stage while I got a couple lemonaids. I got backstage and just before I got inside the dressing room I heard Blossom scream. I dropped the drinks and ran inside. Blossom was leaning against the wall breathing hard. I ran to her.

"Blossom are you OK?" I asked really worried. She nodded.

"Yes I'm fine. Just I saw a spider and it scared me. So I ended up knocking over the clothes rack." She said. "I'm sorry to worry you."

"It's ok." I said hugging her. Kirby came in.

"Hello reds. I need to see you in my office right away." He said and left.

Blossom and I followed him to his office. We all sat down.

"So I hear you two are having some trouble with your relationship." He said. I was confused.

"K, what are you talking about we're as strong as we ever were." I said putting my arm around Blossom. He took a picture out of his desk and threw it on the top of the desk. I took my arm back and leaned forward to see it. My mouth dropped and my anger rose when I saw it.

Blossom was kissing Barry.

* * *

There you go. Hope you liked it!  
How will Brick react? Will the reds break up? How did Kirby get that picture? FInd out next time in 'Players and Secrets" PLease rate and reveiw! :)


	15. Fuck no!

I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any songs mentioned  
Rated T for Teen

* * *

Blossom was kissing Barry.

I didn't know how to react.

I just stared at it blankly.

Kirby smirked and said, "Oh Brick you didn't know? Shame. They're such a great couple and I figured you knew."

"Blossom...Please tell me this is all a joke." I looked at Blossom. She started to cry and speak.

"Brick let me explain, Barry's moving and-"

"Hey the crowds getting restless." Barry said walking in and interrupting Blossom. "Oh you're in the middle of something. Sorry." He said leaving. I looked at Blossom. My blood started boiling like it did when I saw her at the beginning of the year.

"You lied to me..." I said. I started yelling. "I thought you loved me! I thought you had gotten over the past!"

"Brick I do-"

"NO! You don't! You did this to make me fall in love with you just so you could break my heart! Just to get revenge!" I yelled. My heart was racing, and my eyes were blurry. I took a small box out of my pocket and threw it as hard as I could at her. It missed her and she stood.

"Brick calm down. Just let me explain." She said coming close to me. I stopped her.

"You EVER come that close to me again, you better have a funeral coming up. Cause I promise, I will kill you." I said flying through the ceiling. I just wanted to get away.

* * *

Blossom's POV

Brick flew through the ceiling and left me crying. I heard Kirby say.

"What a shame. I wanted more yelling."

"What?" I said near speechless.

"Oh right you don't know. Well the popularity of you guys is going down. So a good video of you breaking up would give me more money." He said picking up the small box Brick had thrown.

"You set this up? For money?" I whispered.

"In a way. The boss set it up. I got the reward." He pulled a ring out of the box and looked at it.

"Awh how cute?  
_'Blossom my love. _  
_At first you made me boil. Then you took my heart and changed it round. _  
_Without you I would probably be dead on the street. _  
_Forever yours -Brick Jojo'_  
Well this wasn't part of the plan. Oh well. This belongs to you Blossom." Kirby said handing the ring to me. I took it and put it on. I flew home as fast as I could.

* * *

"Wait...so Brick just left?" Boomer said once I got home and explained the story.

"Yes." I managed to whisper. I was in tears.

"It's OK Blossom. He'll come back." Bubbles said, trying to comfort me. Boomer starred at her for a moment then scoffed.

"Why should he? You're sister fucking cheated on him. Like the whore she is." Boomer said to Bubbles.

"She's not a whore." Bubbles said standing. "She was kissed by Barry. She didn't have time to think about it before it was over. I know you're mad but calm down."

"Fuck no! She's a whore and you're a bitch for defending her." Boomer yelled. He slapped Bubbles across the face. She went to slap him back but he grabbed her wrist.

"Nice try Bubbles. Hear me out. Try to touch me again, you're dead." He said. He flew through the ceiling and away. Butch looked at me.

"We need to go see the professor." He said.

* * *

"Well there is no explanation." The professor said after we explained everything. "The boys acted nice because all the "evil" chemicals in them, wore off. The only way this could happen is if more were added to them. But nothing has. For somebody to do this it would have to be all natural. SO somebody who knows about the forest would do this." Butch was shaking from having to hold in anger but he managed to get out,

"Fuzzy." We all looked at him. And flew to the forest.

* * *

No POV   
"The job is done sir." Kirby and Barry said dropping a red haired teen and a blond teen to the ground.

"Perfect. Any second now we'll have the raven haired boy. Then I can finally take this town back." Fuzzy said looking out the window.

"There is the matter of the Girls sir." Barry said. "What if they follow the raven?"

"Then my dear boy, we'll fight back." Fuzzy said stick needles in Brick and Boomer's necks. They shook for a moment and stopped.

* * *

There you have it my fine feathered fans. I hope you like.  
What did Fuzzy put in the boys? Are the girls in danger? What has been happening for the past few months? Find out next time in, 'Players and Secrets' Please Rate and review! :)


	16. Huge, pink, talking, pompom

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any songs mentioned  
Rated T for Teen

* * *

Blossom's POV   
We were above Townsville forest. Butch was about a hundred yeards ahead of us for two reasons. A)When he got there we didn't want to be caught too. And B) Butch was getting extremely angry for whatever reason. So me and my sisters just followed from a distance.

When we got above Fuzzy's land Butch went to the shack shaking. We hid in the bushes outside one of the windows.

"Ah Butch there you are." We heard Fuzzy say.

No POV (In the shack)

Butch had opened the door and collapsed. Fuzzy put a needle in his neck. He shook violently for a moment then stopped.

"Boss, what is in those needles?" Barry asked while putting Butch by his brothers.

"Oh." Fuzzy said looking at him. "I guess you should know. It's the sap from the poisonous Papu tree, mixed with some water and lemon juice."

"You killed the boys?" Kirby yelled. Fuzzy glarred at him

"No. mixing it with the water made the level of poison separate so there's less poison per ounce. That way it won't kill them but it will kill some brain cells so they won't have any memory of the girls."

"Then what about the lemon juice?"

"Lemons are sour. So I figured it would make them evil again. But if it doesn't, it doesn't matter cause they'll listen to me anyways." Fuzzy explained.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Barry asked looking at Brick.

"Yes I'm sure. Their body's are strong enough to handle it because what Him did to them." He said. "Now will y'all shut up? It's time for me to spend some time with Joe."

* * *

Outside

The girls were looking at each other, scared.

"What are we going to do? Their memories of us are going to be gone." Bubbles said sniffling.

"It's OK Bubbly. Don't cry." Buttercup said trying to comfort her before their cover was blown.

"I can't help it. I love Boomer so much..." She said and burst out crying. Blossom and Buttercup tried to quiet her when they heard a voice.

"Look what I found Barry. Little birds." And before the girls coould react they were knocked out and brought inside.

* * *

Blossom's POV 

We got caught peeking in on Fuzzy. And now we were strapped to the wall and couldn't move.

"I don't see why you three care so much." Fuzzy said once the girls were awake. "I never did any real harm. Not yet at least."

"Why did you do this to the boys?" I asked confused.

"Cause they're 3 of the 6 strongest beings on this planet. And they got you wrapped around their fingers. SO I know you would never hurt them." He said with an evil grin. The boys started stirring.

"Sir they're waking up. Do want us to prepare the other three needles?" Kirby asked.

"Of course." Fuzzy said.

"You're going to put more poison in them?" Buttercup asked shocked.

"No. Your going to get poisoned now."

"You're poisoning us?" Bubbles screamed.

"No." He said as the boys looked around. "They are."

The boys looked confused. They looked at us. I looked into Brick's eyes. They had no emotion in them at all.

"Hello boys." Fuzzy said to the three. "You three are my adopted sons. You're brothers." The three looked at each other and nodded.

Brick's POV

I was in some strange place looking at a huge, talking, pink, pompom. I looked at the two people next to me. According to the pompom they were my brothers. And I figured they were cause they looked alike.

I looked across the room and chained to the wall were three girls. The blond looked like my brother, the raven haired looked like my other brother, but the red head didn't look like either. I stood up and went over to a mirror. I looked like the red head.

"Brick is your name." Pompom said coming up behind me. "Your blond brother is Boomer and the raven is Butch." I nodded at them. Then I pointed at the girls.

"Who are they? Our sisters?" I asked.

"No, they're-"

"Our girl friends?"

"No." He said. The girls expressions got sadder when he said that.

"Who are you, pompom?" I asked the pink thing.

"I am Fuzzy, Fuzzy Lumpkins." He answered. "And those girls are the three who made you loose your memory." My blood started boiling. The girls looked so innocent, and the red head was beautiful. Why would they do this?

"Anyways, they also try to kill you on a regular basis. They rob banks, beat up people for no reason, and cause all sorts of trouble to everybody.." Fuzzy explained as some dude handed me a needle. "And it is our job to put an end to them."

"Hold on." Butch said. "We barely know who these girls are and you want us to kill them? How can we trust your word? They look innocent."

"Who seems more innocent? The girls chained to the wall, or the people walking around freely?" Fuzzy said. Butch looked down. "Exacly. Us three are going to go take a walk while you three do what has to be done." With that Fuzzy and the other 2 dudes left. I walked up to the girl who looked like me while my brothers did the same.

"Listen, I really don't want to do this. But if what that thing said is true-"

"It's not!" The three yelled.

"Listen, I'm Blossom." The red head started explaining. "These are my sisters. The blond is Bubbles and the raven is Buttercup. Long confusing story short we are the people who use to save the day. But now that's over with cause we thought all the really bad guys went neutral."

"But as it turns out they weren't. Fuzzy is a bad guy who wants to take this town back because he was once the mayor." Buttercup said.

"And you three were once bad too. But then you went neutral unless you saw us because you were created by Mojo Jojo to kill us." Bubbles said.

"Then we were all put into containment with our counterparts to try to change that. We ended up boyfriends and girlfriends. Now Fuzzy erased your memories so he can control you, kill us, and take the town back." Blossom finished explaining.

"If all this is true.." I started saying.

"Why us?" Boomer said.

"We're normal teenagers like you." Butch finished.

"We all have superpowers." Buttercup said.

"But ours have been neutralized by some chemical." Bubbles explained.

"Listen." I said shaking my head. "Do you have any proof any of this is true?" Blossom looked at me and smiled.

"I have proof." She said. "When all this plan started taking effect you threw something at me. Take the ring off my hand and read it." I did what she said and read what was carved in aloud.

"_Blossom my love. _  
_At first you made me boil. Then you took my heart and changed it round. _  
_Without you I would probably be dead on the street. _  
_Forever yours -Brick Jojo_" I starred at it for a minute then looked at her. There were tears running down her face.

"But because of what Fuzzy did everything you guys had felt towards us was turned to anger." She said. I looked at my brothers.

"What do we do?" I asked them.

"Well...how did Fuzzy make us loose our memories?" Boomer asked the girls.

"He used the watered down poison of the Papu tree." Bubbles said.

"Well what's the cure for that?" Butch asked.

"Lettuce" Buttercup answered. Everyone starred at her. "What? I sometimes pay attention in class."

Everyone nodded. I ran to the small fridge in the room and found a head of lettuce. I looked at my brothers and said,

"Worth a shot." And with that I took a big bite of the lettuce. My brothers did the same. At first nothing happened.

Then out of no where memories started flooding back. I screamed because that happening was hurting bad. My brothers were screaming too. After a minute the pain went away and I stopped screaming. Butch and Boomer looked at me. We had our old memories back and we remembered what the girls had just told us. We dropped the needles and untied the girls from the wall. I hugged Blossom tight as I started crying.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to Blossom as I held her. "I do love you and I'm sorry for yelling. Something just started taking me over. I never want to hurt you." She looked me in the eyes and said,

"Yes."

I must have looked pretty damn confused because she held up her left hand and kissed me.

I finished the kiss and looked at her. I realized I had the best girl friend in the world. Wait scratch that.

Best fiance in the world.

* * *

**There's that chapter. DO NOT listen to the 'cure' for poison. Because A) I'm not even sure if there is a Papu tree in this universe. And B) I was eating a salad when I wrote this and I wanted some random cure for the fake poison. And yes I know this chapter makes not sense at some parts. But oh well I didn't want to get technical.**

**Now your probably saying, "Ok this story is done. What your next one going to be about?" Well you are WRONG! There is still plenty to be done. So many unanswered questions, so many things that haven't been done, so much fluff that needs to be added.**

So what's gonna happen when Fuzzy comes back? How will the Proffecor react when he finds out Bloss is engaged? Will Butch and Boomer propose? Find out next time in, 'Players and Secrets' Please rate and review! :)


	17. I Love You, Blossom

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any songs mentioned.  
Rated T for Teen

Brick's POV After Blossom said yes to marrying me I was completly happy. Nothing could ruin my mood.

"Boys! What are y'all doin'? The girls are so suppose to be slowly dying!" I guess something could ruin my mood. Me and my brothers surrounded Fuzzy.

"We know what you did Fuzzy." Boomer said.

"And now you're gonna pay for it." Butch added.

"Any words before we beat you?" I finished. Fuzzy grinned evily.

"Turn around." He said.

Boomer, Butch and I quickly turned to see the girls on the ground clutching their necks. Barry was above them with three empty needles in hand.

"We WERE going to have you kill the girls and be or slaves. But they work." Barry said. "You really thought you could trust me huh? You're all idiots." I was pissed off.

"But Barry why?" I yelled. "You never hated Blossom. She was your friend!"

"Oh yeah some friend. Going out with her worst enemy when she agreed to a date with me. She broke my heart. And you helped. So you both have to die."

"Wow. For a teenager you have a lot of anger." I said. The girls slowly started looked at us. Their eyes were darker and they looked ready to kill.

"Oh. And we put a little chemical E in their needles. All they remember is you beating them up and yelling at them. Add in a hair of each of yours and what do we get? Three evil little girls." Fuzzy said. He waved his hand and the girls attacked us.

Blossom hit me dead on the chest. I fell back and she was on top of me. She started punching me in the face. She was stronger than ever and I couldn't hit back cause she had me pinned down. She raised her fist and it started charging.

"Any last words?" She asked.

"I love you, Blossom." I said.

"How cute." Dhe said. Her fist came closer and the world went black.

I woke up screaming. I sat up and looked around me. I was in mine and Blossom's big master bed room. Blossom sat up too and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Brick, honey, are you ok? YOu started screaming. And I think you woke Lily." She said as the door opened up. A little red head girl in a pink nightgown floated in. She was about five years old.

"Daddy why were you screaming?" She said coming and sitting by me on the bed. I gave her a huge hug.

"Everythings alright. I promise. Now why don't you go back to bed? Aunt Buttercup and Bubbles, and Uncle Boomer and Butch are coming over tomarrow and your cousins will be here." I saidsending her off to bed.

"Ok. Night mommy, night Daddy. I love you." Lily said and left.

Blossom kissed my cheek and layed down. She soon fell back asleep. I smiled and layed back down. I put my arm around Blossom's waist and held her close. I couldn't ask for a better life.

The End.

I hope you liked the ending. I know there are unanswered questions but use your imaginations. The main reason I finished is because I'm starting a new story. Keep an eye out for it! -FlareonRocks (aka Kathy) :) 


	18. I'm SorryAuthors Note

**OK I know I said the story was done and it is. But so I don't have people getting confused I'm going to clear up something up so I don't get bad reviews for an error I made.**

**The last chapter. That was the only thing that was a dream. He was just having a nightmare years after Blossom said yes to marrying him. Nothing else had to do with that dream. It was meant to be an epilogue placed about 6 years after chapter 16. And I apologize for any confusion that was caused.**

**There is a slight chance there will be a sequal but the chances are very slim. And if there is school will be started.**

**Sorry for any confusion.**

**-Kathy**


End file.
